Project X Zone: Next Generation
by Azmodan0210
Summary: The Ouma threat was defeated. But a new enemy has arrived and the heroes from the other dimensions need to stop a new threat in the face of Neo Byakushin and to save the worlds. Rated M for Mature and Rated M for MANLY! The multi crossover.
This is my first Project X Zone fanfic in which Reiji and the gang are going to stop the evil Byakushin in his new form and his servants from taking over the worlds.

Narration by Zaruba

 _"Hello ladies and gentlemen my name is Madou Ring Zaruba. I was born when Garo was born and I will be forever with him. After the defeat of Byakushin and Ouma everything had returned to normal. Then Ouma was destroyed for good as Saya and Sheath were brought back to live and they realized that they did evil. Thus both Sheath and Saya alongside Mii Koriuji and Kogoro Tenzai had joined Shinra to redempt their past crimes. Thus Sheath and Saya had became friends with Xiaomu, Reiji, Dr. Urashima, Kogoro and Mii in order to fight against evil that threatens the worlds. Now the battle against evil is beginning. Enjoy!"_

Location: Tokyo Shibuya

It cuts to a woman with her infant child walking home however she noticed that two monsters are following her and she is now seen running away from them and these monsters are Horrors the demonic beasts that consume people. Then woman had been cornered and she is tried to call help but Horrors are already tried to kill her but someone had shoot into the ground and Horrors halted as they heard a voice.

"HALT!" said a voice and then both Horrors saw a man with black hair with white patches and scar on his face. It was Reiji Arisu himself and he was a legendary agent of Shinra.

(Machine Robo OST - The Emissary from the Sky)

"The foolish ones who doesn't know the emptiness of battles. The battles are allowed to protect the ones you love. The ones who are risking their lives to achieve that victory. The people are calling them..."The Heroes."" said Reiji as he was standing on rooftop

 **"Tch! Stop screwing arround!"** said the first Horror

 **"Who the hell are you asshole?!"** said the second Horror

"Scumbags like don't deserve to know my name." said Reiji as he was jumping off the rooftop as the woman with her infant child had ran away and thanked Reiji as Reiji had prepared his weapons.

"Where there is darkness, there is a light. Where there is evil, there is a JUSTICE. The emissary from the sky! Reiji Arisu had arrived." said Reiji as two Horrors were afraid of Reiji

 **"WHAT?! REIJI ARISU?! THE GUY WHO DEFEATED OUMA? That guy is dangerous RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"** yelled both Horrors as they were running away untill they killed by a ninja detective and a cheerleader. They were Kogoro Tenzai and Mii Koriuji as they blasted Horrors into the sky as Reiji had fired rappidly from Gold and Hollywood gunarms and destroyed Horrors as the job was done in peace and then a trio of Kogoro, Mii and Reiji went home.

(OP: "Hagane No Resistance" by JAM Project)

(Tatta hitotsu mamori tsudzuketa hokori wa kese wa shinai sa Karada ni uketa kizu no kazu dake kokoro ni kizame toushi wo) It shows Reiji standing alongside Xiaomu, Kogoro, Mii, Saya and Sheath as they jump off the cliff and the cliff explodes. Thus the lightning strikes and Project X Zone: Next Generation logo appears.

(Tooi sora no kanata ni yureru kibou no hoshi Namida wo nugui sutete tori-tachi wa tobitatsu) It shows Jin Kazama kicking, Mario firing a fire ball, Wolverine slashing with his claws, Akira Yuki punching and Ryu standing as well as Sora walking with the bag alongside Kairi, Riku, Setsuna Higashi/Cure Passion, Xion and Baki Hanma.

(Nokosareta sentakushi wa tairo naki michi Kesshite furimukazu ni bokura wa yuku) It shows Ryuuga Dogai alongside Rei Suzumura, Sangel Zonvolt, Haken Browning, Kaguya Nanbu, Folka Albark, Daigo Kiryuu and Rian standing on the rooftop as they see lightning strikes and from the ground Horrors are appearing and then Kurou the Phantom Knight, Morrigan Aensland, Demitri Maximoff, Felicia, Tekkaman Blade, Cyclops, Domon Kasshu, Siegfried Schtauffen, Hsien-Ko and Karas are rushing the monsters.

(Aisuru hoshi yo hitobito yo tooi yoake ni chikaou Afureru omoi dakishime hikari wo mezashite) It shows Maya Natsume running alongside Noel Vermillion, Mitsuomi Takayanagi, Brook, Monkey D. Luffy, Tifa Lockhart, Vivi Nefertari, Sanji, Roronoa Zoro, Franky, Stahn Aliheron, Aya Natsume and Souichiro Nagi as Valkyrie, Goku, Vegeta, Superman, Captain America, Kouga Saezima, Raiga Saezima, Auron, Yujiro Hanma, Ky Kiske, Tsubaki Yayoi and Toki watch with the smile. Then Goro Majima, Kenshin Himura and Ulala pose untill the gigantic Horror are try to attack the running trio untill Hiryu and Ryu Hayabusa showed up and sliced a Horror.

(Tatta hitotsu hokoreru mono wa kono mi wo nagedasu yuuki Omae wo shinji subete wo takushita negai wo misuteru na) Dante, Haken Browning, Jill Valentine, Ryou Magami, Chris Redfield, Leanne, Vincent Valentine, Lara Croft, Zephyr, Vashyron, Erica Fontaine, Deadpool and Rian shooting the monsters and stop for a pose. Ryuuga as Garo, Rei as Zero, Sanger Zonvolt, Heishiro Mitsurugi, Cloud Strife, Lightning, Zero, Sol Badguy, Kyosuke Nanbu, Kaguya Nanbu, Excellen Browning, Sakura Shinguji, Erica Fontaine, Ichirou Ogami, Ken Kaidou, Ragna The Bloodedge and Ryouma Nagare slicing gigantic Invader monster into pieces and stand for an epic pose.

(Tatta hitotsu mamori tsudzuketa hokori wa kese wa shinai sa) Garo and Kiba have a sword duel as Jotaro Kujo and Jolyne Kujo are fighting against Dio Brando and his allies with the help of Kazuma Kiryuu, Jonathan Joestar, Giorno Giovanna, Polnareff, Avdul, Josuke Higashikata, Pegasus Seiya, Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi Mishima, Claudio Seraphino, Sagitarius Aiolos, Joseph Joestar, Rei from Nanto Suichoken, Raoh and Kenshiro as Kouji Kabuto finishes the horde of Horrors off with his Big Bang Punch attack Akira Fudou as Devilman fires a devilbeam from his arms at bunch of monsters As Naruto Uzumaki the seventh Hokage blasts the demons with his Rasenshuriken and Hinata Hyuuga blasting the Horrors with Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists.

(Karada ni uketa kizu no kazu dake kokoro ni kizame toushi wo) It shows Byakushin as Neo Byakushin firing the beam at heroes but Reiji and Xiaomu jumping off the cliff alongside the others.

(Omae ga shizuka ni nemureru hi made subete wo kakete tatakae) Then Reiji and the others fly high into the Neo Byakushin and Reiji slices the screen and then Reiji and the gang poses and opening ends.

(End of Op)

Prologue 1: The Return Of Shinra.

It shows Reiji, Kogoro and Mii are returning home with the bought food and Reiji was tired to bear these bags of food.

"Dammit! Why the hell we always benn tasked by Xiaomu and Chizuru to buy a food as I always being tired to bear these bags?! This is redicilous!" Reiji was annoyed while Mii laughs sarcastically

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO! Calm down Reiji we always going home with the food bought and Kogoro what is about those demonic beasts Horrors we fighting eh?" said Mii as she was carrying the bag full of food as Kogoro answered

"We have recieved an order from Shinra agency and Makai senate to deal with Byakushin and his allies as he was revealed to be alive. Horrors are the monsters who live in the shadow. They come from the world called Makai via Inga gates. Inga is the dark side of humans and the essence of Horrors." said Kogoro as Reiji continued as the trio had came home into Shinra agency where Chizuru, Xiaomu, Sheath and Saya are waiting for them.

"Horrors are possessing people with darkened souls and then they feast on the heart of the innocent. That's why the agents of Shinra and the makai priests alongside Makai Knights are needed." said Reiji as Xiaomu laughed.

"HAHAHAHAH! You're always full of surprises Reiji. And what's the name of the anti-bioterrorism organization is? BSAA more commonly known as the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance right?" said Xiaomu as both Saya and Sheath replied "Of course." As Chizuru guessed is an organization in which Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine are working in.

"Well, well. Referencing Jill and Chris eh?" said Chizuru untill Mii had heard a strange ground shaking

"What is this strange sound guys?" said Sheath untill from the ground the gigantic Horrors and the regular Horrors are appeared.

"YIKES! The demon beasts Horrors!" said Xiaomu as she was disguisted by Horrors as Reiji replied "So they were following them."

Then one of the Horrors tried to attack Chizuru Urashima untill someone is blocked Horrors attack.

"Whew! That was almost too close." said a brown haired young man as Chizuru saw a young brown haired man in his sport shirt, sport jeans, shoes, red t-shirt and he was hyperactive as always.

"Are you must be doctor Urashima right?" said a brown haired youngster and he revealed his eyes. It was Seiya himself as Xiaomu and Reiji had guessed.

"Seiya?" said Xiaomu as Reiji replied "A pegasus saint huh?!"

"WOW! It must be the one who defeated underworld king Hades and he is known saint!" said Sheath as she was blushing as Saya was raising her arms sarcastically "No shit Sherlock!"

(cue ost: Pegasus Fantasy -ENSON MIX- by Masaaki Endoh and Nobuo "NoB" Yamada)

Then Seiya had furiously kicked Horror in the belly and sent him flying and then he revealed his iron boxed bag which is revealed to be a pegasus cloth then Seiya had activated a pegasus cloth and the cloth itself was attached on Seiya's body.

(SAINT SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

Then Horror had recognized a saint.

(Dakishimeta kokoro no kosumo Atsuku! Moyase! Kiseki wo okose)

 **"You are the saint!"** said a Horror as he was pointing at Seiya

(Kizetsu ita mamajai naito Chikai hanata haruka na ginga)

"That's right! Name is Seiya! The pegasus saint!" said Seiya as he was approaching a Horror with cracking his fists

(Pegasasu Fantaji sousa yume dake wa Daremo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara)

"So you're the Horror huh? Have you ever felt a true cosmo within your heart?!" said Seiya as he was prepared his fighting stance and then he showed a move in front of Shinra agents.

(SAINT SEIYA Shounen wa minna SAINT SEIYA Ashita no yuusha OH YEAH)

"PEGASUS RYUSEIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!" yelled Seiya as he was launching a multiple cosmo balls from his fist at Horror and finished him off.

Then a gigantic Horror tried to sneak upon Seiya untill he heard a loud voice

"ATOMIC THUNDERBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLT!" said a voice and here goes a lighting beam into a gigantic Horror electrofying him to death. The one who launched an Atomic Thunderbolt attack was a golden saint named Aiolos.

(SAINT SEIYA Pegasasu no you ni SAINT SEIYA Ima koso HABATAKE)

Then Reiji and the gang had engaged the battle against the Horrors as Reiji and Xiaomu were fighting against Horrors and slicing them off with Shinra Banshou attack assissted by Saya, Kogoro, Mii and Sheath

After finishing some Horrors off Saya and Xiaomu made a high five as Sheat and Reiji were raising their arms sarcastically and both Kogoro and Mii laughing histerically.

(Doko made mo kagayaku sora ni Omae dake wo seiza wo mezase)

Then a ten Horrors had cornered Chizuru.

 **"Too bad they were two at all."** said one of the Horrors untill they heard a voice and it was Shiryu the dragon saint

"It goes the same to you chumps." said Shiryu as he was in his god Dragon Cloth and alongside his teacher Libra Dohko yet another Gold Saint

"ROZAN HYAKURYUHA!" yelled both Shiryu and Dohko as they launched hundred energy dragon at Horror finishing him off as a young green haired man named Shun was grabbing doctor Urashima's hand and leading her to her ship called Dragonturtle Mk. II which is an upgraded version of her ship.

(Sono hi made makerarenai sa Inochi kakete idonda batoru)

Then one of the Horrors tried to attack Mii and Kogoro but he made a fatal mistake when a bronze saint named Cyngus Hyouga and he was standing alongside Aquarius Camus and then both Camus and Hyouga had punched Horror in the face and they freezed him to the death.

"DIAMOND DUST!" yelled Hyouga as Camus shouted next "AURORA EXECUTION!" and then both Hyouga and Camus had freezed a Horror to death and killed him with Freezing Coffin and they were in their god clothes.

(Pegasasu Fantaji daremo ga yume miru Jiyuu to iu tsubasa hiroge kakete yuke)

Then standing alongside Shun Chizuru knew that Shun was a gold virgo saint and he was already in his gold virgo cloth as the other thre Horrors were falling at Shun as the latter had kicked three Horrors with his Nebula Chain and he picked his akubense and shouted his next attack

"TENKUUHAJA CHIMIMOURYOUHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Shun as he launched a hundred energy skulls and fears at three Horrors ripping them to pieces

Then a bronze saint named Phoenix Ikki appears and he was already in his God Phoenix Cloth and he stared at Horror with a menacing stare and he fired an energy poenix at Horror.

(SAINT SEIYA Shounen wa minna SAINT SEIYA Kodoku na senshi OH YEAH)

"HOUYOUKU TENSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" yelled Ikki as he fired a phoenix at Horror burning him to ashes.

(SAINT SEIYA Pegasasu no you ni SAINT SEIYA Ima koso HABATAKE)

Then Crane Yuzuriha and Aries Shion had appeared and they were saints in their clothes. Then Shion and Yuzuriha had shouted next attacks

"STARDUST EVOLUTION!" yelled Shion as he was firing an energy stars at two Horrors blasting them to death.

"Kenbu Shousen Kyaku!" yelled Yuzuriha as she kicked two remaining Horrors with her kicks and her scarf like cloth and finishing them off.

(Pegasasu Fantaji sousa yume dake wa Daremo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara) Then yet another bunch of Horrors had appeared to attack our heroes as the saints reunited and then they alongside Shinra agents were smashing Horrors from left to right.

(SAINT SEIYA Shounen wa minna SAINT SEIYA Ashita no yuusha OH YEAH) Reiji, Sheath, Saya and Xiaomu alongside Aiolos were firing wildly at Horrors as Kogoro and Mii alongside Yuzuriha, Shion and Seiya smashed the Horrors from left to right.

(SAINT SEIYA Pegasasu no you ni SAINT SEIYA Ima koso HABATAKE) Then Shun, Shiryu, Dohko, Camus amd Hyouga had appeared to defend Chizuru from last remaining Horrors and then they fired a beam of energy at Horrors.

"ATHENA EXCALAMATION!" yelled Shiryu, Dohko, Shun, Hyouga and Camus as they fired a gold beam of energy at Horrors finishing them off.

(Ost end)

Then after battle Chizuru had welcomed a new friends and thus she explained that Horrors were sent by Byakushin to kill Shinra agents.

"So these things are the soldiers of Byakushin eh?" said Dohko as he was drinkin a sake as Aiolos nodded as they were in Dragonturtle .

"Correct! After the death of the queen of Horrors Messiah Horrors had changed their alliegance to Byakushin who was resurrected by evil magistrate himself named Dio Brando who is a vampire." said Aiolos as Camus, Yuzuriha, Shion and Hyouga replied as they raised their arms sarcastically

"No shit Sherlock!" said both Camus and Hyouga as Shun, Seiya and Ikki were laughing histerically as Reiji and Shiryu were facepalming

"Good grief!" replied both Reiji and Shiryu as their ship is now moving into the next location.

End of Chapter 1

(ED: "Jounetsu ~We Are Brothers~ by Hero Music All Stars)

(It shows Reiji standing alongside Xiaomu looking at starlight)

Dare mo ga ichiban tsuyoku naritai to negatteru.  
Kokoro de kanarazu

Demo risou wa tokidoki arienai hodo tooku  
Kujikesouna toki…

Chigau field no naka de  
Hisshi ni tatakatteru  
Karera no senaka miteru to…

We are brothers kanjiru kai?  
Hitotsu yuzurenai jounetsu  
Koboresou data tameiki wo  
Sakebi ni okikaete  
We are brothers Let's get together  
Mata tachiagarou to omowaseru  
Onaji nakama tatakau no nara YEH!

We are brothers Let's get together  
Asu no tatakai he arukidasu  
Onaji nakama mitomeau kara  
Kimi mo sou We are all brothers

(End of ED)

(Instrumental of Hagane No Resistance plays)

Deadpool appears and narrates the next chapter.

"YOOOHOO Deadpool at your service! As you know Byakushin is back and more powerfull than ever before as he assembled a bunch of badguys for a world domination and sent Horrors to kill Shinra agents at Shibuya but Shinra agents had recieved a help from Athenean saints who were fighting the Horrors and they accepted the offer to destroy the evil Byakushin and his army of baddies. Next chapter of Project X Zone: Next Generation. Prologue 2: Makai Knights and Endless Frontier. We'll be back soon."

And Deadpool dissapears.

Oh boy this chapter is awesome and Shinra agents had recieved a help from Saints and they beaten the crap out of Horrors with no problem and the epic fight of good vs. evil is about to begin.

Only a positive reviews please.


End file.
